Beetick
by Beeteevolts
Summary: An AU where Beetee and Finnick are of similar age and have a secret relationship
1. Chapter 1

**Volts**

My first fanfic about a Late 20's/early 30's Beetee mentoring the games alongside Wiress, Finnick, Haymitch and other past victors.

**Chapter One**

After a few years of mentoring Beetee thought that he may have finally been given a very promising pair of tributes. A girl of Seventeen, she had long, chocolate brown hair. It framed her beautifully-carved, pale skinned face in light waves that fell to the base of her ribcage. Her bright, stormy, blue eyes were impassive. Her name was Tesla. Beside her stood, a Fifteen year old boy, Ignis. He had short, messy, jet black hair that stuck up in random places as if he had not long ago given himself an electric shock. He too had pale skin but his eyes were a pale green and almost as impassive as hers, if a little nervous. They were both quite good looking as district three citizens went, they were in good shape too.

Looks aside, they both reminded him of the younger Beetee and Wiress. They were both very smart and quick thinkers and easily capable of turning district three smarts into arena strategy. They didn't seem to be overwhelmed and distraught by being reaped, as tributes normally did. They took it in their stride and adapted tactically, the way a district three citizen always should.

"First test;" Beetee said, a serious tone in his voice, "You have been raised into the arena on your launch pad. What do you do in the first sixty seconds before the gong is sounded?"

"Decide whether to run towards or away from the bloodbath at the cornucopia." Ignis shot back immediately.

"Good." Beetee replied. "Tesla, how?"

"Use our quick district three thinking to scan the cornucopia for anything that may work to our advantage; electrical components, explosives and the like. If there is useful equipment we then calculate our chances of getting to it and out of the bloodbath without getting killed." Tesla looked very pleased with herself.

Beetee gave wry smile. "What if there is no useful equipment?" He said turning his head back to Ignis.

"We survey the terrain and head in the direction we predict to have a water source and a way to get there without being followed, picking up any less valuable items on the way." Ignis winked at Tesla.

"Well I must say that you two are the first tributes I've had to pass the first test." Beetee beamed at both of them. "Now, off you go with Wiress, she is going to teach you a few ways to mix in our district three skills with the survival stuff you will learn in the training centre. Then, later I will teach you about the arena and how you can use it to your advantage to make traps, weapons and other defences."

Beetee waved the pair off in the direction of Wiress and strolled towards the elevator, he had arranged to meet Finnick in the training room. They weren't allowed on each other's floors and the training room wouldn't be getting used until the next day so the best friends used it as their meeting place.

The crystal doors slid open silently and Beetee stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the training floor. _I could easily create a better floor-selection system._ He thought. Beetee could come up with a more efficient version of anything if you asked him to.

In a matter of seconds the doors parted again and revealed the vast empty space that would be transformed into the training area that night, ready for the morning. Finnick was sat against the wall at the other side of the room, just below where the gamemakers would observe the training. "How have you been Volts?" The last word was spoken mockingly.

"_Shockingly_ good." Beetee shot back. "How, may I ask, is the one and only Finnick Odair?" Beetee smiled. He wasn't nervous or twitchy around Finnick. They were good friends and Beetee felt calm around him, the glorious Finnick Odair who intimidated every man in Panem with his flawless good looks just made Beetee feel better about himself, almost confident.

"Splendid as ever." Finnick retorted as Beetee lowered himself down beside him and as was tradition, they sat there in silence enjoying each other's company.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It wasn't an awkward silence. Every time they met, they would enjoy each other's presence for half an hour or so before speaking. Beetee loved to sit beside Finnick, he felt safe, protected.

"So, how are your tributes this year?" Asked Finnick, with a smile on his face.

"Actually, you'll be surprised. I was." Beetee knew Finnick was expecting a sigh and a long winded speech about how they will die in the battle at the cornucopia.

Finnick's eyebrows shot upwards. "Oh? Does District Three have a chance this year?"

"I'd say yes, they do." Beetee sounded surprised, himself. "Tesla and Ignis are their names. They were the first pair I've had that came up with perfect answers for my questions. Also, they aren't moping about being reaped. They're obviously devastated, but they are getting on with it. They've realised that getting on with it is in fact, the only thing they _can _do."

"Well maybe this year you can train them up enough to convince my pair to team up with them." Finnick sounded rather keen on this idea. "I'm sick of the usual team up of the three career districts. Maybe Three and Four can show One and two who are boss." District Four Careers were always the first to go out of the Six in the group, Finnick hated it.

"I'll speak to Wiress, I'm sure she'll love the idea. I'm sure Cashmere and Enobaria will be severely disappointed." Beetee gave another wry smile.

"Whatever do you mean?" Replied Finnick, the sarcasm in his voice was about as subtle as Enobarias teeth.

The two of them loved to pretend that they were completely oblivious to the fact that every breathing woman in Panem would take Ten Thousand tesserae to be with the perfect Finnick Odair. Along with quite a few men too.

"How are they taking it then? Your tributes? I'm guessing they are a pair of well trained, readily skilled careers?" Beetee asked, the tone of interest in his voice was quite genuine.

"One of them is." Finnick replied. "The girl. She is a killing machine. But, she worries me." He continued, his eyes trained on his feet. "She uses whips. But, she likes split the end multiple times and add fish hooks, she is quite looking forward to torturing the other tributes before she kills them."

"Oh…. That is worrying." Beetee thought for a second. "We should definitely team them up, it will keep her under control. Also, it will ensure that she helps the other three get far enough but we won't have a dangerous girl like her as a victor."

"Beetee? Are you planning on setting my girl up for slaughter?" Finnick himself didn't know if he was shocked or relieved.

"Well, judging by the way you talk about her, you don't want her to win either." Beetee knew Finnick more than anyone and he knew that Finnick didn't want this girl representing his district. "It's simple, the Capitol are always flashy with the weapons, the whip they give her will be made of metal, of wire. When we team the tributes up and come up with game plans, I will tell my kids to make sure that after she has served her purpose, she wraps that whip around one of them."

"And how will that help? Her, slicing into one of your kids?"

"I will be making sure that at least one of them has the equipment to build a circuit that they can wear and electrocute people on contact. If her whip wraps around their arm they need only activate it and fry her." Beetee was wearing his mad-scientist expression.

Finnick smiled "You scare me sometimes."

"Only because you know I could win the games against you, anytime." Beetee smiled back.

Finnick put his arm around Beetee's shoulder and pulled the adorable little inventor sideways, Beetee let himself fall to his side and let his head rest on Finnick's shoulder.

"Of course you could. Everyone knows that."

Beetee turned his head into Finn's chest and listened to the strong heartbeat and felt the warmth of his body. He wrapped his arms around Finnick and nuzzled his chest affectionately. The Fisherman ruffled Beetee's hair and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. Then, they sat in silence, enjoying each other's company again, only closer, the way they liked it.


End file.
